She's My Everything
by music is freedom
Summary: If there's one thing I learned while I was still alive, is that hope is a very powerful feeling. If you have hope, it could mean the biggest difference. Annie has been my rock, my lighthouse, my life vest, my life and my love. She's my everything.


A/N: This is my first HG fic, so please bear with me. PLEASE REVIEW.

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable here doesn't belong to me, it all goes to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

She's My Everything

Finnick POV

I stare at her, through the tiny glass window of the metal door she was behind. Lying in a bed, sobbing, and her body shaking with each breath. Her face red and blotchy. Her hair matted and clumped against her forehead. Her body, curled against herself, so thin that it passes for one,

Unable to take it anymore, I quietly open the door and step in. Slowly, I took small shuffling steps to her bedside. Putting on a façade, I take a deep breath and excruciatingly put a smile on my smile, when I know that it shouldn't be there. The woman I love was lying in a hospital bed, her mind reliving the horrors of the game that she had just went through. Replaying the horrors of the game she just went through. Replaying each and every one of their deaths, just like I did right after I got over the shock of winning the Hunger Games. She was my lighthouse then, now it's my turn to be hers.

"Annie, love, how are you doing?" I ask cautiously. '_What kind of question is that you know what she went through, and it's painfully obvious that she isn't doing well.' _I think right after the words come out of my mouth. "Who are you?" she asks confusingly as she shakes her head like there was a memory floating just an inch away from her grasp. "It's me, Finnick." I reply, my heart getting heavier with each each word. "No!" She lashes out suddenly, her arm striking the air my face was a few seconds ago. "You killed him, you killed my Finn!" She continues, as she thrashes about. My heart started to break, if she didn't know who I am, then I was nothing. I am nothing without her love, just a shell of what I used to be, but I mustn't give up hope just yet. There was still a bit of hope left, just like how a ship could come safely back home from a storm. Now isn't the time give up, there will never be a proper time to give up on her. She held on to me when I was at my worst, encouraging, caring for me, reminding me that not all was lost. Now is the time to do the same thing for her.

* * *

She looks stunning, in the dress that Katniss gave her. Like the sea when it is calm, waves lazily drifting around. I think of how lucky I am, that she chose me out of all the men in the world. I think of howour perseverance has brought us both immense joy and happiness.

Though it isn't exactly the best time to get married, who knows when one of us will die. I try not to think about it, but it is impossible, with a war going on, there are deaths everywhere, caused by the fighting or the grief that came with losing someone dear to you. She still gets those nightmares, but it rarely happens now. After all, what matters most is that we are alive and together.

Putting those thoughts aside, I once again stare at my gorgeous wife and lose myself in her beauty. Mrs. Annie Odair, it has a nice ring to it I thought. My wife, there was once a time that I thought that I would never live long enough to be with her this way, but I was wrong, and for once I liked it.

* * *

As I ran, the only thing I could think of was Annie and the little bundle of life that we created inside of her. Soon I realized that it would be useless for them to try save me, because it's too late. I could feel their teeth, sharp and pointy, digging into my flesh, these creatures, mercilessly clawing at my body. I feel pain, pain that I have never experienced before, but it does not even compare to the pain I felt when I thought that Annie would be gone from me forever, at least until she died, but didn't want her to die, but there was a part of me, a little selfish part of me that wanted her to die so we could be together for eternity, but I couldn't doom our child to an orphaned life, not when there was a possibility that of his or her would survive this war. No, this pain was much more bearable, because I knew that this would be the end, somehow I knew that I would die fighting, after all practically my whole life was spent fighting, it started with a fight and it would end with a fight. I knew that I would die fighting for everyone and everything I loved, Annie, our child, the sea. I would die making the world a better place for my love and my unborn child. The only regrets that I have would be that I would never be able to keep my promise to Annie, to grow old together, that I would never be able to be a part of my child's life, to teach him about life, the see him find the one he loved and marry her. As I think these thoughts, I raise my trident and retaliated, even though I knew that resistance would be futile.

When I know that I have fought enough, that I have truly fought well and hard, when my body was so mangled I couldn't move, I let go of my trident and I barely hear it clatter as it hits the ground, as the monstrous noise of the creatures that continue to devour me, making an odd growling noise every so often. Closing my eyes, I drift off to a place where everything is good, where everything is in its proper place. The two people I love are safe in District 13, I can go without worrying too much, because I know Katniss will win this war for all of us. As they deliver the final blow, I see the face of my Annie smiling at me, the Sun glinting against her chestnut hair, her forest green eyes sparkling with love for me.

* * *

I watch over them every day. I see my son, an exact replica of me, with my bronze windswept hair, my sea-green eyes, lazy grin, my funny and confident personality, yet I see so much of Annie in him, his gentleness, smarts and so much more. I see how my wife looks at him every day, her eyes bursting with love, as she looks at the amazing piece of life we created together.

Sometimes, he asks why his daddy isn't with them, and it breaks my heart all over again when my dear Annie has to tell him the tale of how his father died for him, looking up at his mother, with a wondrous look on his face, as he tried to imagine how his life would be like if his father had be alive. She would tell him how much he was like me, and a huge lopsided grin would light up his face.

I hoped that when he grows older, he'd understand that I sacrificed everything for them. That I didn't want to leave them, that it wasn't a way to escape from them, that I wasn't given a choice, whether I wanted to die or not. I hoped that he wouldn't hate me for not being there when he needed me. Hope, when that he will forgive me, for leaving him fatherless.

If there's one thing I learned while I was still alive, is that hope is a very powerful feeling. If you have hope, it could mean the biggest difference. Annie has been my rock, my lighthouse, my life vest, my life and my love. She was my rock that kept me steady. She was the lighthouse that guided me home. She was my life vest that kept me afloat when everything seemed lost. She was my life, my world, and most importantly my love. She's my everything.

* * *

So, how was it good or bad? I wouldn't mind some constructive criticism, in fact, it would help a lot. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
